Three WAY after the show Frerard
by SaintSleepless
Summary: Frank gets the nerve to reveal his true feelings for Gerard and have a little fun with Gee and Mikey.  This did not ever, I mean, EVER happen in real life. These are completely fictional characters not based on anyone you know.


"I got dibs on Mikey's bed," Ray said as the boys piled into the Way residence after a long night at a club in Hoboken, NJ. Rather than hit the road that night, they decided to crash at Gee and Mikey's mom and dad's house. Besides, they had been drinking, (well, not Gerard) and they were much too tired to drive anywhere that late.

"You making me sleep with my brother again," Gerard demanded, but he knew the fight was useless. Ray enjoyed sleeping in Mikey's comfortable bed just as much as he liked screwing Mikey out of sleeping in his own bed.

Gee and Mikey stumbled down the dark steps into his old room in the basement. He could barely see his way around in the dark. There was little light, except for the neighbor's lamplight that shone through the dark shade over the one small basement window above his bed.

Mikey kicked his boots off and collapsed in a heap close to the wall and was sleeping soundly in seconds. Gerard settled down on his side of the bed, careful not to rub up against his sleeping little brother, but he could not fall asleep.

Thoughts of his onstage kiss with Frank raced through his mind. It started off like any other time they messed around at shows. You know, during "You know what they do to guys like us in prison".

Now! But I can't... and I don't know...

"We are just like two men as God made us", Gerard thought.

His thoughts went back to earlier in the night while he was singing the chorus of that song. He saw Frank, so into the music, sweat soaking his long black hair and white T-shirt. He moved closer to the rhythum guitar player and slid his hand down his friend's shirt. Frank smiled and moaned a little, and this sent an unexpected shock down Gerard's right leg. Caught up in the moment he bend down and pressed his lips to Franks. His tongue very slightly touched Frank's bottom lip. He tasted like the cigarette he had smoked earlier. Gerard felt another electric shock, this time in his crotch area and he reached down to adjust his pants quickly so the audience wouldn't catch a glimpse of his desire. Frank gave him a smirk and for a second Gerard thought he might have seen.

Gerard's thoughts came back to the present and he felt the swell in his pants start to harden.

"No," he told himself. "He's my best friend. I can't feel that way." Gerard thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back up in Mikey Way's room, Frank tried to sleep. He had gone to the recliner the younger Way brother had near his window because Ray was hogging the bed. Frank tried unsuccessfully to drift off, as the Torosaurus lay there snoring, the sound becomming louder and louder.

"Fuck you, Ray," Frank whispered and he got up from the chair. They had the whole house to themselves since Mom Donna and Handsome Don had left town for the weekend. Frank decided he would raid the refrigerator.

He opened the door and looked around. There was a half-eated sandwich in there, so he thought, fuck it, and grabbed it out and took a bite.

EWWWWWWWW nasty!

He spit the bite into the sick and opened it up the bread to have a look. Tuna and whipped cream. He should have known.

Still trying to get the taste out of his mouth, he went into the living room to see what was on Tv. After flipping for a few minuties, his mind began to wander back to the concert. He had seen Gerard get a boner after he had kissed him. Did that mean he felt the same way about Frank? Frank wondered and the excitement overcame him. He had been keeping his feelings a secret from Gerard from the beginng. it had been tough with them being so close on tour, but he had decided he couldn't keep it in any longer.

Feeling a bit drunk, still, Frank decided it was now or never.

He rose from the couch and went to the basement stairs. He hesitated one brief moment and decided to go for it.

He tried to be quiet, but it seemed the stairs betrayed his desire to keep silent. At the bottom of the steps he felt his way around the room and he could just start to see where the bed was. Just then he stepped on something. He reached down and below his foot were a pair of broken glasses. "Shit. Mikey's gonna be so mad at me!"

"Frank... Is that you?" He heard from over by the bed.

A thrill shot through Frank like a lightening bolt when he realized Gerard was calling his name.

Just then, a large glass object fell from the desk next to him and hit him on the foot. "Ouch!" Frank tried to surpress his voice but the pain was excruciating. He picked up the glass item and inspected it. Gerard's grandpa's bat paperweight. He was so glad it didn't break.

He made his way over to the bed and sat down. He wasn't sure what would happen next.

"hey," Frank said.

"hey,' Gee said back.

Frank ran his hand through his dark silky hair and cleared his throat not really knowing what to say. Before he could open his mouth he felt a hand on his thigh. He let out a soft moan, not wanting to wake Mikey up, but he almost couldn't contain his excitememt. He was very horney at that point in time.

Gerard squeezed Frank's leg a little and smiled that hot crooked smile at him. You know the one I'm talking about. Like in that picture where he's got long black, kinda greesy hair and his face is all pale and he has lots of eye make-up on. And he's trying to look pathetic, I guess. And his mouth is turned up on the left side, I think. I've seen it on a lot of websites where they are making fun of emos, but I personally think that's one of the sexiest pictures I've ever seen of him. Makes me wanna rape him myself, actually. Yeah. That's how he was looking at Frank and Frank just pretty much lost it at that point.

Not being able to hold himself back Frank grabbed a hand ful of Gee's hair and his lips collided with Gerards. Frank wanted to be more aggressive with him, but he also didn't want to hurt him either. His tougue found Gee's and instead of the cigarette taste he expected, he instead tasted tuna and whipcream, but he didn't care. It was still fuckin hot.

Gerard pushed him back, suddenly and Frank seemed confused. Aswering his silent question, Gerard looked at his brother sleeping less than a foot from him. Mikey stirred a bit in his sleep and let out a sigh, making Frank think a Three Way might be awesome. But Mikey was so sweet and innocent. He was actually still a virgin if you want to know the truth.

Gee bent down and smoothed back Frank's hair so he could whisper in his ear. "We have to be quiet, Frankie."

Frank shuddered a little as Gee nibbled his earlobe and breathed his hot breath into his ear. Frank got really hard and looked like he was going to say something. "Quiet, remember?" Gerard said in his orgasmically sexy voice. He put his hand over Frank's mouth.

Frank nodded and gulped down the lump in his throat as Gerard started to pull down his boxers. Then he stopped and smirked, making Frank want to grab his head and force his mouth down on him. Gerard shook his head and smiled. He wanted to tease Frank for while. He started rubbing up and down his crotch on the outside of his boxers and Frank tried to think about dead puppies because he was seriously about to blow his load. He didn't want that to ruin their first time together.

Finally Frank got a hold of himself and reached out to Gerard. He had always imagined what Gee looked like nekkid, but had never seen him with less than short shorts and a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, so he was curious, naturally. He slid his hand under Gee's shirt and started to slide it up over his head. Gerard moaned a little. He couldn't help it. Seeing Frank there in front of him like that had him really turned on like you wouldn't believe. Frank tossed Gee's shirt to the side of the bed and looked at his friend. Perfect chest. He was pale, but very muscular and he had beautiful nipples. Frank couldn't help it, he leaned in and planted his mouth on top of Gee's left nipple and sucked hard. After a few minutes of that Gerard could stand it no longer and he took Frank's hand an placed it on his package. Wow, Frank thought. He is well-endowed.

"Why don't you suck on it for me, Frankie," Gee said. Frank was a bit nervous because he'd never done that before, but he took Gee's pole out and put his mouth just the tip. He licked the little hole on top (I forget what that's called) and kinda stuck his tongue down into it and twisted it around a little.

"Oh Fuck," Gerard said. He couldn't help it. That felt amazingly good. He was pretty impressed with Frank's ability to give him a blow job. Frank started to suck and then took Gerard all the way into hit mouth and down his throat. It just felt so natural. Gerard thought he was going to lose it himself at any minute.

"You wanna fuck," Gerard asked him. "You know," he nodded to Frank.

Frank understood and slowly took off his pants (he wasnt wearing a shirt) and then he wasnt sure who was gonna be the chick and who was gonna be the guy but Gerard had already decided he was gonna hit Frank in the ass.

Gerard turned Frank over so he was face down on the bed. He stuck his finger into Frank and Frank shivered. It hurt, but at the same time it felt wonderful. Gerard just happened to have some lube laying around, so he stuck the tube into Frank and shot it into his hole. Frank winced because it was cold, but the sensation of the chilly substance made him want Gerard inside him even more. Gerard put the head of his dick just inside Frank's love hole and gently moved in and out of him while Frank quietly sighed.

"Holy Fuck," Frank said, "All the way in!"

Gee pushed all the way in and Frank worked with him grinding his hips in unison with Gerard's thrusts. Frank could feel Gerard start to shake and then he began to throb inside him. The spasms coming from Gerard made Frank lose control and he reached underneath to stroke his own shaft. He had hoped he could have a shot at Gerard next, but it just wasn't going to happen. The two reached orgasm at the same time and Gerard held Frank tight as he filed him full of his hot juices. Frank went limp in his own mess and Gerard rested on top of him, exhausted for the moment. It was beautiful. And Mikey had slept through the whole thing.

Or so they thought. Frank turned to stare into the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes he'd ever seen. Even more beautiful than Gerards and he wanted more. Mikey was still a little drunk and Frank smiled at him. Mikey smiled back.

"Want a blow job?" Frank asked Mikey. Mikey looked a little shocked, but to be quite honest, he had woken up when Frank and Gee were in the middle of getting it on and he had wanted in on the action. Mikey nodded and Frank reached over and put his hand on Mikey's crotch. Mikey groaned and Gerard realized what was going on.

Frank... Gerard said. He felt a little hurt.

"I love you, Gerard," Frank said. "And he is a part of you so it's okay."

Gerard thought, oh what the hell. He'd just fucked his best friend in the ass, so how much worse could things possible get?

Frank felt a little more confident with Mikey and he pulled off mikey's pants and went down on him just as he had his brother. Mikey didn't know what to do. It felt so fucking good he couldn't stand it. He started to pant and moan and there were word that came out of that sweet innocent little boy that you couldnt' imagine. Ok, fuck it, I'll spell it out for you since this is gonna have to be NC-17 anyway.

"You cunt, Frank!" Mikey yelled. Gerard's head popped up. His brother hardly ever spoke, let alone this kind of language.

"Oh, suck my cock, hard, Frank! That's it!"

Gerard was really glad his parents weren't home. Fuck, he was getting horny again too and was even thinking about going up and hitting the fro, except that Ray said "Quit making us have sex in your fan fiction," so I'm leaving Ray out of this.

Anyway, Mikey lasted surprisingly long for a virgin and Frank sucked hard and played with Mikey's adorable fuzzy balls while the kid enjoyed himself intensely. Finally he felt like he was gonna blow so he grabbed Frank's hair and pulled his face up and shot his load right at him. Damn, Frank thought, he's been keeping that in a long time! But he was proud to have given Mikey his first blow job even though his heart was with Gerard and he probably wouldnt be fucking Mikey again anytime soon.

Well, the hot sex is over, so who cares about the rest of the story, right? I mean, what you wanted to read was them fucking, so I hope this did it for you.


End file.
